I want to hear you scream
by insertusernamehere111
Summary: Sequal to I want to see you suffer. She is back and wants revenge on not only Zane but his family. Through 5 tests to see if he and the rest of them can survive. I do not like flames. And T for blood, violence, and tinsie bit of gore
1. proposistion

"I don't hear anything" Cole says while I stare at the window, not knowing how long for until Kai waved his hand in front of me. The sound was like a muffed whisper. Some calling my name others saying death, hurt, revenge.

"What" I muttered to myself before standing up, not taking my eyes off of the window.

I walked onto the deck aimlessly with Jay following behind me.

"Zane, I still-" he stopped as a large shadow stopped in front of me. The only thing I saw was

The smile

And that's the last I remember before I woke up

My 'fake' heartbeat rained in my head as I lifted my head to reveal the room I was now in.

It was big, dark, and smelled, what else does a creepy room need? I sat up before groaning from the pain of my the top of my head. I placed my hand on top of my head I gasped as I felt the fake blood poor out and onto the floor, staining it.

On the other side of the room I heard the lock on the door open. I looked down at the floor not wanting to look at the person.

Even though I knew exactly who it was.

"Zane, you are a fighter" she whispered loud enough for me to hear. I of course didn't answer, from fear and anger.

"W-What do you w-want, you got your revenge" I said with a dry and shaky voice

"No Zane I didn't, I will only get my revenge until you are dead... But you survived" I swallowed while remembering the days I spent here. The pain I felt

I could only imagine the pain she is going to put me through.

"I have a question for you Zane" she said while reaching in her pocket and pulling out a knife.

"How much do the ninja mean to you?" he asked before I froze

How much did they mean to me? Ever since I have been with them, been apart of their team, no, our team, My life had gotten... Well, better, I finally had a purpose. Even though we fight and argue, I wouldn't trade them for the world.

"I would think of them as nothing but my family, their my best friends"

"AW that's adorable" she said in a cocky voice obviously knowing that she was joking

"Wait... Why"

"I have a little... Proposition" she said before setting the knife down on the nearby blood splattered table.

"W-What?" she chuckled wildly before answering

"For every member on the ship, you must, well let's just say, save them by causing your own... Demise" Demise? What did she mean by that? And for every member? Meaning just the ninja's?

"A-And if I don't" I scammer

"You and your friends, will die"

**Want an OC in the story? Review and maybe I will add him/her**


	2. Let the games begin

A few hours later I woke up again, but in a different room. I was sweating heavily not knowing what she was going to do to me or my family. I looked back and saw the large door open from the side when I saw her enter the room again.

"Are you ready to play our little game" she asked before throwing down a very large suitcase

"Where is my family?!" I yelled worryingly

"There in a... Safe place" she said before walking back over to the wall and flipping two switches.

One to the small area I was in

And the other to the room next to mine. Between me was another room and a glass wall that stood in between us. That's when I saw them.

All 5 of them, Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, and my father.

They were all spread out with cuffs behind their backs and a single ankle cuffed to the ground. I tried to stand up only to find my ankle had also been cuffed to the floor making me fall back to the ground with an oof. That's when they all started to groan and sit up from the bright light.

"Guys!" I yelled before crawling over to the glass with my leg stretching to the fullest. I placed my hands and forehead on the glass while Nya joined me by it.

"Z-Zane! What's going on?" she asked in a strained and frantic voice. I didn't want to answer, it was my fault that they were here and I was going to let them free no matter what.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked Cole looked over at the voice before responding

"Yeah, I think so" after he said that Dr. Julian woke up with a distressed look on his face

"Zane you are okay!" he said cheerfully before trying to move closer, obviously failing from the ankle chain.

"Now that everyone is awake, we can begin!" she said. Everyone's head looked to hers from the sudden noise

"Begin what?" Kai interrupted rudely, it wasn't like I cared though. She rolled her eyes annoyed by Kai's outbreak.

"The five tests" she said before reaching into her suitcase and pulling out a blunt object that was enclosed in the darkness so I could not see what it was.

"Zane what is he talking about?" Nya asked with a lump in her through forcible letting the words flow out.

"T-The five tests to be able to free you guys" I said chokingly on my own words. She smiled before setting down a large chunk of concrete next to me, and on the top

A knife

"Zane your first task is for the ninja, Cole" she said before backing up. Cole frantically looked back and forth from me to her

"You have two choices"

"You can either use the knife or the cement block to get your foot free" I stared not making a sound or any movement besides my shaking

"Zane no!" Cole yelled

"Or" I replied while ignoring Cole's shouts. She chuckled before going back to the table and grabbing an old and rusty gun. She walked back to the room they were in and pointed it to Coles head. I could see fear strike his face, the first time I have ever seen fear flash upon his face.

"NO!" I shouted. It rapidly echoed through the room making it silent.

Silence

It would soon be drowned out by the screams.


	3. smash it

I looked at the reflection of the knife, just staring, my face was dirty but no actual bruises or cuts.

"Make your choice" I groaned before setting aside the knife and picking up the large chunk of concrete. It was heavy, but nothing I could not handle.

"Zane, don't you dare do it!" Cole protested, he hated her more than he had ever did before he had met her, just the though of hurting his friend made him angry. I was a robot though, I could not die, unlike them.

"I am doing it for you guys" I said before squinting my eyes shut, preparing for the pain before striking down right on the plate of the foot making it turn to an un normal level making it exactly hit the floor. I screamed in pain while shaking, I think even Nya screamed, but it was drowned out by mine. Cole looked at the ground sadly before shutting his eyes and looking away.

I twitched my foot to make sure it still worked, only a few sparks flew before a stream of pain flew up my leg making me cringe and look away. I could feel my fake steel bone break into two before I grabbed the upper part of my ankle and yanked my foot out.

It was slid out easily, like some ice was over it. I did not wish to look back down so I stared out at my family. Most of them turned away.

But my father and Kai could not turn away.

Of course Dr. Julian had tears in his eyes as I crawled towards the glass.

Blisters started to climb my foot while a small crack of skin started to split open, letting a dark colored blood slip out and down my foot. Odley, I was not alarmed like the first time I was tortured.

"I-I did it" I said while shaking madly my face slowly turning pale as the pain became more intense in my foot. It was almost like it was on fire.

Speaking of fire

She walked over to Kai and did the same while pointing the gun to the side of his head while letting her finger slide off of the safety.

"I heard this was the fire ninja" she said, she also got a tiny bit pale from me doing this. She left the room and walked back over to the table before digging through her bag again. I looked over towards the silver knife

If I could strike her...

I picked up the knife and raised it above my head ready to throw before she looked back and smiled

"If your going to kill me I would hit me right in the brain stem, killing me instantly, but hey! I'm not the one holding the knife." she said while holding her hair up to give me a clear shot.

"But you know if you would, you would set off a silent alarm that would shock your friends to death" she said. I stayed silent after that before setting the knife down

"That's what I thought" she said before reaching in her bag and pulling out a match.

"All you have to do, is burn the right half of your face"

**Sorry if these are kind of short, but you know, I just watched the 1st and 2nd episode of the new season at least 10 times now XD**

**Actiongirl101- go ahead I would love to read it (3**


	4. Candle light

I clutched the match in my hand, worried. The opposite of ice was fire, so I wasn't so fond of it. It couldn't do that much damage... Right?

I slowly slid the match on the concrete floor making a light scratching sound before a small flame hit.

I would of liked it to be quick and simple, but I guess that wasn't much of a choice. I took in a deep breath before slowly leading the flame to the side of my face.

The right eye glowed from the reflection of the trembling fire, almost like it was dancing, begging for me to insert it.

How was the quickest way though? I would think just putting it up to my skin until it bubbles.

I looked at Kai's worried face, his face screaming 'Don't do it' but nothing came out. I slowly let the flame get closer.

I was going to go from chin to forehead, not letting the eye be first. Oh geez the eye, that would be the worst, letting the core of the eye slowly melt when the outside nearly explodes and a white puss like goo spurts out of the socket.

Leaving only the cord that connected left.

I shook the memories out of my head before quickly letting the flame hit the bottom. My hand begged me to let go of the match but I knew what she was capable of, I knew if she had the chance she would kill all of them.

I kept burning my fake skin, melting it, some skin even falling to the ground, like a candle.

I moved up in pain before I screamed and dropped the match making the flame disappear. I reached into the match box and grabbed another one and repeating it before stopping at the brim of the eye.

My hand trebling while sweat poured down my face. Just get it over with, Just get it over with I repeated before taking the match entirely and letting it hit my eye.

Pain immediately struck it. I couldn't help but to cry out and let my hand throw the match in the air before it silently hit the ground. I let my hand hover over my face not quite touching it. I felt bubbles start to form... Blisters

Filled with a yellow slimy puss that made me want to vomit, I was surprised that I hadn't yet.

She chuckled happy with the pain that she was inflicting on me. I smiled crept across her face as she lowered the gun from his head and moved to the room I was in. She enjoyed my pain and suffering!

"Congratulations, you passed level 2"

"Let level 3 begin"


	5. Thunder and lighting

"You're a maniac" I said, mainly just provoking her, more like stalling her. I did not want any more pain, NO MORE! I thought before she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you, now now Zane you don't think you can get out of your punishment that easily then you're wrong." She said before pulling out a large black Taser. I shuttered in fear as he pressed the button letting the stun gun let out a blue blast of lightning.

"If you don't mind I am going to do this challenge for you, if you accept it for your beloved Blue ninja" I nodded before he walked over to me and placed the Taser to the middle of my forehead.

"I love you" she said before sliding her finger onto the switch causing the gun to set off shocking my body. Compared to a human, this in 10 times worse since all of my movements run on electric and wires.

So if on too long, everything can explode and my central nerves can shut down

My entire body started to tense up like one big cramp, it feels like someone is taking a 4X4 and beating me endlessly along my body. In other words

It hurt

But since she was right here, right in front of my face. I did not flinch, probably because I couldn't move. She stared into my eyes while electricity coursed through my whole body. Blue sparks flew from my face and arm before I collapsed to the ground while my whole body shook. I started to gasp for breath before the Taser started to die down and I finally started to calm down.

I felt myself short circuit as the wires start to explode, gears stopped as I laid there staring at the ceiling, unable to move before a blast of energy shot through me making me sit up while grabbing my chest with my hand. I gasped for a breath, it was almost like I was drowning. I sat there before a voice in my head said

System rebooting. I sighed in relief as gears started to go again.

"Are you finished" she asked suddenly before grabbing my hair and spinning me around. She brought my face to hers before she brought her face to my ear

"You will never get out alive"


	6. helium

I watched as she moved back to my room and rummaged through her bag before speaking again.

Other than that it was quiet with only Nya's sniffles and my moaning from pain in my face and arm. I didn't bother to look over at my friends, all I would see is more pain. And I didn't need any more pain.

But I have one more level, I didn't know how long i was going to last I thought before she spoke up again

"Are you ready for your next challenge" she asked before pulling out an air tank with a mouth piece that was connected to a hose.

"This is my 'special' mix" she said before walking back to the room and pointed the gun to Nya's head.

"Nya!" Kai yelled while pulling on his chains. Her face turned to a death pale before she started to shake rattling the rusty chains

"I accept" I said while grabbing the plastic face mask and putting it over my mouth.

"For how long?" I asked her.

"Until it is empty" she replied I twisted the knob making a hissing sound before I took a big breath of the air, it was like helium. I think at least

All of a sudden I started to laugh, it was high enough to sound like I was sucking helium. I kept laughing while grabbing my sides painfully before some warm and salty blood drizzled out of my mouth.

"What is this stuff" I asked in a squeaky and chipmunk like voice before breaking out laughing.

"I told you it is my special blend, once you have ingested enough blood with leak out of every or aphis in your body, in short terms it could shut down and rust many of your parts, as you could say" I didn't realize how dangerous it was

But I could stop laughing

I leaned against the wall grabbing my sides and looking at the ceiling. My sides felt like they were on fire as I breathed in the toxic gas.

After at least 3 minutes later I couldn't hold it in and started to point and laugh at each of them.

"Loosen up" I would say in my helium voice before collapsing back on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"That's enough!" Jay yelled.

"It's not over yet" she replied. I begged for it to be over, but it did give me something to focus on instead of the pain that was, everywhere.

"I... Think... It's finished" I said while gasping for a clean breath. She nodded and walked over to me with an evil glare in her eyes, that's when I pulled the switcheroo.

I grabbed the small blade and in the dark shadows I cut my wrist deep enough that it revealing the 'bone' otherwise known as a tube that controls my whole central body functions, like coal that runs a steam train

I took the small compartment of my 'special' air into the air compartment, and replaced it with her gas, that was now contained in my body. She soon took it away, thinking that it was empty, but I had something up my sleeve.

**So if you didn't understand the end... You will**


End file.
